Aïe!
by Sabaku-no-Yokho
Summary: Et un suite de problèmes de plus pour une équipe favorite.... NaruxSaku et HinaxKiba.


Quatrième mission de classe B depuis qu'il est chuunin et la première en tant que leader de l'équipe. Naruto aurait dut être heureux si ce n'est que cette mission était en réalité un véritable traquenard. Ils devaient capturer un déserteur de Kumo et le ramener à son pays d'origine, si ce n'est qu'ils sont tombés sur une petite armée de ce même pays qui avait pour but de les capturer. Voila que maintenant il a perdu Kiba et Hinata et Sakura qui est sérieusement blessé à son bas-ventre et inconsciente sur son dos. En prime, ils sont pourchassés par des experts de la traque et de la capture. Et la cerise sur le gateau, ils sont en plein cœur d'Oto. Que rêvé de mieux ?

Dés qu'il revient à Konoha, il irait voir les services de renseignements leur dire deux mots et trouver le commanditaire pour mettre les choses au clair. Il se baissa pour éviter un vol de shuriken trop affectif à son goût. Il dégaina un de ses kunais à trois branches et trancha tout les adversaires qui se présentaient face à lui. Entre bunshins, techniques de substitution, véritables ninja et explosifs, il ne pouvait que protéger Sakura de son corps. La branche sur laquelle il se posa, explosa, l'envoyant droit dans une rivière enragée s'enfonçant sous terre.

Kiba et Hinata font équipe depuis bientôt six ans. Ils se connaissent et se complètent très bien, comme Naruto et Sakura. C'est en partie pour ça que le blond les a demandé de faire partit de son équipe sur cette mission parmi le choix qui lui était proposé. Kiba avait une drôle d'impression depuis qu'il fut au courant sur leur sujet de mission. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait cela louche d'envoyer quatre chuunins en territoire ennemi pour capturer un ninja dont ils ne savaient ni le nom, ni l'apparence, ni ses capacités spécifiques. En plus, il a fallu que ça tombe alors qu'il n'était pas loin de trouver le responsable du massacre de son clan excepté lui et sa sœur… Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Et il s'est mis à détester Danzo lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur les escadrons adverses. Il renifla et fit un signe à Hinata qui inspecta les environs grâce à son byakugan. Personne, ils les ont semés. Kiba décida de trouver une cachette temporaire et d'attendre le lendemain pour recherché les autres, le temps que ça se tasse.

Naruto agrippa le rivage comme il le put. Une fois sa prise assurée, il y hissa son équipière avant de faire pareil pour lui. Il souffla un instant et se releva pour observer les lieux. Il se trouvait dans une immense grotte avec plein de cuvettes, cavernes et autres ouvertures. Il trouva un cul de sac relativement proche et facile à protéger. Il y installa Sakura et refit les bandages. L'eau froide a permit aux muscles de se contracter, réduisant la plaie. Une fois qu'il eut fait son maximum, il créa un groupe de clone et partit en reconnaissance en en laissant un sur place au cas où.

L'aube, enfin. Kiba ne l'espérait plus. Cela faisait deux tours de garde d'affilés qu'il vient de faire et Hinata est doit utilisée son dojutsu en continu pour la journée à venir. Donc, elle doit récupérée un max de chakra et de repos. Car avec la pluie qu'ils ont eut cette nuit, trop d'odeur se sont levé en même temps tandis que d'autres ont disparu. Donc le flair de Kiba ne sera utilisé que pour une détection d'ennemie, laissant la kunoichi se concentrée.

Et il jura encore une fois. Naruto eut un coup de chance, certes, en retrouvant les quatre sacs énormes que l'équipe trimballait pour le voyage. Mais toutes ce qui est dedans à été inondé. La plupart des vivres ont disparut, les gourdes percés et le surplus d'armes envolés. Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un des shinobis qui les poursuivaient mais d'un simple profitard qui s'est juste servit. Il les prit tout de même avec lui et rentra dans la caverne. Ses clones ayant trouvés une énorme réserve de bois très secs et d'autres sont allés chassés. Il ramassa quelques plantes en chemin.

Le blond termina de sécher leurs affaires lorsque la médico-nin revient à elle. Il prit le pot où il avait transformé les plantes en une mixture verte et odorante. Il se baissa à hauteur de Sakura qui était encore dans les vappes. Il défit le bandage, révélant une large entaille ensanglantée et appliqua la préparation à laquelle il appliqua une grande feuille verte qui tint par adhésion naturelle. La jeune femme remua un peu sous la douleur avant de se redresse et de foutre un pain au ninja. « Qu'est-ce que tu mattes, hentaï ?

Na Mais Sakura-chan, t'es blessé…

Sa Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et qui t'as apprit cette pommade ?

Na Hinata.

Sa Ha… Encore Hinata… On est où ?

Na Dans une sacrée merde… on a du se séparé de Kiba et Hinata en toute urgence. On est quelque part à une douzaine de kilomètres d'Oto. Et on a été mené en bateau pour la mission.

Sa Une mission sacrifice en somme.

Na Kumo a dut s'allier avec Oto pour pouvoir déplacer une petite armée ici sans qu'on le remarque et pour connaître aussi bien le terrain.

Sa Je vois, ils veulent Hinata pour le byakugan… Mais et nous autres ?

Na Ils doivent avoir conclu un marché avec Danzo. Ils se débarrassent de l'élève de la Godaime, capturer Kiba et Akamaru pour leurs capacités et moi pour tu sais quoi.

Sa On est dans la merde…

Na...

Sa Naruto ?

Na Hinata et Kiba viennent de repéré un de mes clones.

Sa D'accord. » La kunoichi observa le blond à la dérobé. Lorsque le reste de leur équipe débarqua, une vieille chanson qu'elle avait entendus enfant revient dans sa mémoire Surtout lorsque Hinata s'approchait du renard en rougissant légèrement pendant qu'Akamaru lui faisait la fête en lui sautant dessus, l'étalant par terre sur le coup, et le barbouillant de bave en lui léchant le visage…

« Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent  
J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends  
J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que je ressens

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème tu ne les entends pas

J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends  
J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment,  
Je t'aime à mes dépends

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat »

Coin de l'après chapitre.

Alors, comme début, c'est comment ? je continu celle-ci en même temps que mon autre fiction, mais je ne sais pas si je la classe en suite ou pas. Et des reviews pour motiver les troupes. Surtout le renard…………… et aussi Sakura pour éviter qu'elle me tue.

Kiba Maman ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnn !

Akamaru AAouuuuhhhhhh !

Hinata Je suis avec Naruto-kun, je suis avec Naruto-kun,…..

Sakura Je suis blessée ? Je n'ai servi à rien dans ce chapitre à par être un poids mort ?

Naruto Je suis chef d'équipeuh ! Je suis chef d'équipeuh ! Je suis chef d'équipeuh !

Kiba Vengeance !

Sakura Pitiè, faîtes-les taire…. Et c'est qui qui a eut l'idée de le nommr ainsi ?

Sabaku no Yokho Môaaa…. J'ai fait une bêtise ?


End file.
